


Orgullo de fieras

by Oniros



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-06
Updated: 2016-01-06
Packaged: 2018-05-12 05:13:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5653636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oniros/pseuds/Oniros
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Una prueba de supervivencia. Un nuevo destino inhóspito cada semana. Una lucha por seguir adelante. Una batalla donde todo vale. Una competición de lo que Draco Malfoy y Hermione Granger se atreverían a llamar orgullo de fieras.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Orgullo de fieras

Hermione Granger dejó caer bruscamente una considerable pila de gruesos libros sobre la mesa, provocando el sobresalto de los comensales más cercanos. Con un resoplido, la joven bruja se retiró varios mechones de pelo de la cara y se sentó entre sus amigos, que la observaban sorprendidos.

—Hum… ¿Hermione? —comenzó Harry con suavidad, mirando estupefacto los libros—. ¿Qué… qué es todo esto?

— _Todo esto,_ Harry,es una pequeña síntesis de lo que podría caernos en los ÉXTASIS de Transformaciones —explicó ella con los labios fruncidos mientras se servía un plato de carne asada.

—¿Ha dicho "pequeña síntesis" o me lo ha parecido a mí? —la intervención de Ron tuvo como respuesta una mirada fulminante por parte de Hermione, que no parecía especialmente feliz esa mañana.

—Empiezo a aburrirme de tener esta conversación con vosotros, ¿sabéis? Que hayamos ganado la guerra no significa que podamos dedicarnos a la vida loca. Ya que se nos ha concedido la posibilidad de repetir séptimo y presentarnos a los ÉXTASIS, lo menos que podemos hacer es aprovechar la oportunidad que nos han brindado y prepararnos a fondo para los exámenes, que por cierto, están a la vuelta de la esquina. Además…

—Además, no estás dispuesta a ver cómo hacemos el vago todo un curso para tener que ser tú quien nos ayude a salir del paso en el último momento. Lo sabemos, Herms. Nos lo repites prácticamente a diario —sonrió Harry, condescendiente.

—¡Claro que os lo repito! ¡Porque parece que no se os queda en la cabeza!

—Pero Hermione, si todavía estamos en noviembre. ¡Quedan siglos para los ÉXTASIS!

—¿Siglos, Ronald? ¿Siglos...?

El sonido de una cucharilla repiqueteando contra una copa de cristal fue lo que hizo callar a Hermione.

El Gran Comedor al completo se giró hacia la mesa de los profesores, donde Minerva McGonagall se erguía firme y severa como una vara de acero pulido. La guerra seguía impresa en su piel, más pálida y surcada por arrugas de lo que lo había estado nunca. O quizás era que, sencillamente, la profesora se estaba haciendo demasiado mayor.

El mero pensamiento produjo un estremecimiento en Harry, quien no pudo evitar recordar a Dumbledore. Pero no hubo tiempo para entristecerse, pues McGonagall comenzó a hablar en ese preciso instante, y su voz se impuso sobre todo lo demás instaurando un silencio infranqueable como solo Snape había sabido hacerlo en su tiempo.

—Alumnos, alumnas… tengo algo que deciros. Algo importante. Se trata de un cambio que se operará en el colegio durante los próximos meses, hasta junio; es decir, durante el resto del curso. El Ministerio de Magia ha estado reflexionando cuidadosamente debido a los acontecimientos que tuvieron lugar el pasado año. Como seguro que sabéis, muchos mestizos y nacidos de muggles fueron acusados de haber robado la magia a… brujas y magos _de verdad_ —McGonagall arrugó la nariz con desagrado al decir esto, exponiendo claramente su desacuerdo—. En consecuencia, se les sustrajo la varita, y un gran número de ellos fueron obligados a exiliarse o buscar cobijo en bosques y costas para escapar de los dementores, huyendo lejos de los núcleos urbanos donde pudieran reconocerles. La carencia de recursos y el miedo al contacto con otras personas provocó la muerte de la mayoría de estos hombres y mujeres. El Ministerio ha llegado a la conclusión de que esto no puede repetirse, y que es necesario adiestrar a los jóvenes de hoy en día para que sepan sobrevivir a situaciones extremas… con magia o sin ella.

Los murmullos se encendieron como una mecha sobre un campo de pólvora, y un mar de susurros llenó al instante el Gran Comedor, empapando cada boca y cada oído. McGonagall carraspeó, recuperando al instante la atención brevemente perdida.

—Como iba diciendo, la idea del Ministerio es enviar a grupos de alumnos de sexto y séptimo curso a distintos lugares del planeta durante el presente curso… y limitarles el uso de la magia. De esta forma, os veréis obligados a luchar por seguir adelante valiéndoos de vuestra inteligencia, vuestras habilidades físicas, vuestros conocimientos del mundo que nos rodea y, sobre todo, de la cooperación y el compañerismo. Esto es importante, porque los diferentes grupos estarán formados por alumnos de distintas casas…

A medida que la profesora hablaba, sus palabras se iban viendo más y más sofocadas por el creciente bullicio de los alumnos. Ya ni siquiera la imponente presencia de la mujer era capaz de acallarles. Las protestas no tardaron en crecer como la espuma, llenando raudas la inmensa sala. Los profesores contemplaban la escena en silencio, sin saber si ayudar a su compañera a instaurar de nuevo el orden o permanecer callados, apoyando sin moverse la pequeña revolución de los estudiantes. Su disconformidad era inevitablemente comprensible.

—¡Silencio! ¡Escuchadme! Cada mes, el lugar de destino irá variando, mientras que los grupos permanecerán siempre iguales excepto en caso de posibles incidentes, y…

La voz de McGonagall volvió a ser interrumpida por la misma Hermione Granger, que sumida en un estado de histerismo absoluto no pareció darse cuenta de la incorrección y falta de educación que estaba cometiendo hacia su adorada profesora.

—¿Y qué pasará con los ÉXTASIS?

Un resoplido indignado de Ron, cuyo color de piel rivalizaba de pura rabia con el de su pelo, fue más que suficiente para evidenciar lo estúpido que le parecía que su amiga se preocupara por algo así en una situación como esa.

—Tranquilícese, señorita Granger. Todo está bajo control. En su lugar de destino se establecerá un punto de conexión con el colegio al cual se enviarán semanalmente distintas lecciones, tanto por escrito como en forma de imágenes tridimensionales creadas mediante Patronus. También recibirán víveres mínimos, pues no es nuestro deseo hacer de esto una matanza… y por supuesto, ante cualquier problema grave solo tendrían que acudir a dicho punto y solicitar una aparición de urgencia al colegio.

Las explicaciones de McGonagall habían despertado la curiosidad de los alumnos, que se habían callado el tiempo suficiente para absorber sus palabras. Pero tan pronto como ella terminó de hablar, todos los estudiantes rompieron en gritos, protestas y blasfemias de nuevo.

McGonagall suspiró, apretándose el puente de la nariz. Ya sabía ella que todo eso era una mala idea, y que a los chicos no les iba a gustar…

Armándose de valor y paciencia como solo una Gryffindor podía hacer, extrajo un pergamino de su túnica y, tras realizar un encantamiento amplificador sobre su voz, comenzó a leer.

—Son muchos los grupos que hemos formado para esta… llamémosla experiencia, y el primero viajará la próxima semana, con el comienzo de diciembre, al Sáhara, África, donde se encontrará con los problemas que puede ofrecer el desierto más duro del continente. Este equipo está formado por Padma Patil, Neville Longbottom, Astoria Greengrass, Ernie Macmillan, Dean Thomas, Justin Finch-Fletchley, Hannah Abbott, Cho Chang y Gregory Goyle. Por favor, poneos en pie y dirigíos al aula 24C del segundo pasillo. Allí se os darán las instrucciones precisas.

Los aludidos se levantaron, observándose los unos a los otros con una mezcla de desagrado, miedo y frustración. Había más de un alumno por cada casa, lo cual ayudaba a que ninguno se sintiera solo… pero Astoria era la única de sexto curso, y pese a que no era especialmente baja, en ese momento parecía terriblemente pequeña entre sus ahora compañeros.

Los nueve salieron por la puerta con la cabeza gacha, como si se dirigieran hacia el matadero. Y en cierta forma, así era.

McGonagall tosió levemente y regresó la mirada a la lista. El silencio era de nuevo digno de un cementerio: todos los alumnos de los dos cursos superiores aguardaban conteniendo la respiración el momento en que su nombre fuera pronunciado y su futuro inmediato se viera escrito.

—Bien… el segundo grupo, sin embargo, se enfrentará a algo muy distinto: el lugar al que deberán sobreponerse las cuatro semanas de diciembre es… ¡Siberia, en Rusia! Un lejano territorio donde la vegetación es escasa, el frío lo cubre todo y las posibilidades de supervivencia se esconden entre inmensas llanuras de hielo. El equipo que tendrá que presentar batalla contra las adversidades del gélido páramo ruso está formado por Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley, Hermione Granger, Ginny Weasley, Zacharias Smith, Luna Lovegood, Blaise Zabini y Theodore Nott. Por favor, id al aula 17K en el cuarto pasillo.

Hermione, que había estado conteniendo el aliento, se vio obligada a contener un grito de alegría al pensar en la increíble suerte que había tenido al estar en el mismo equipo que Ron, Harry, Ginny y Luna. ¡No se lo podía creer! Miró a la profesora de hito en hito, sintiendo crecer en ella la sospecha de que McGonagall había amañado aquella lista de alguna forma, quizá pensando que ellos ya habían sufrido bastante con la guerra.

Con respecto al resto de sus compañeros… Bueno, Smith era apático y cobarde, un chico que a menudo miraba por encima del hombro a los otros alumnos y que tenía como prioridades su vida y su comodidad por encima de todo, logrando poner en duda las razones por las que el Sombrero Seleccionador había decidido ponerlo en Hufflepuff, pero siempre había sido respetuoso y justo con Hermione, así que no debería ser difícil de manejar.

Y en lo que a las dos serpientes se refería…

Hermione observó de reojo a Zabini, y tragó saliva. Aquel chico podía darles muchos problemas. Su carácter descarado, imprudente e impulsivo era más que conocido en el colegio, casi tanto como los muchos escarceos que el Slytherin había tenido con gran parte del sector femenino. Al menos, no había sido mortífago, y aunque fuera propenso a meterse en líos por su filosofía de vida consistente en tomárselo todo a broma, podrían sobrellevarlo.

Y después estaba Nott. Hermione pensó que en el fondo le gustaba saber que estaría en su grupo. Apenas habían intercambiado un par de palabras en todos esos años, pero saber que no habían sido insultos precisamente la animaba bastante. Theodore era inteligente, tanto que sus notas competían con las de la propia Hermione. Callado, siempre taciturno, con esos ojos azules que parecían saber hasta el último secreto de cada persona allí presente. Nott era todo sombras y misterios. El tipo de persona que fascinaba a la bruja. Y Hermione se encontró deseando internamente llegar a algún tipo de amistad con ese Slytherin.

Su análisis mental fue repentinamente interrumpido por la malhumorada voz de Smith, que ya se había puesto de pie.

—Somos ocho, profesora, y en el grupo anterior eran nueve. ¿Puede explicar por qué?

McGonagall parpadeó confusa, y ajustándose las gafas releyó la lista que tenía ante sí.

—Oh, cierto. Me he saltado un nombre… tiene razón, Smith, hay otro alumno en su grupo.

De pronto, Hermione fue presa un escalofrío, a la par que un terrible presentimiento le mordía la piel y hacía tintinear todas y cada una de sus vértebras.

Como si su estremecimiento le hubiera llamado, Hermione sintió la mirada de un par de ojos grises clavados en ella, pero se negó a girarse para encararle, tragando fuerza y alzando la barbilla hacia la profesora mientras rezaba internamente.

_"Por favor, por favor, que no sea él. Cualquiera menos él. Cualquier otro, por favor…"_

—Y vuestro noveno compañero es…

" _Por favor, no…"_

—¡Draco Malfoy!

 


End file.
